No Reflection
by Navy RavenLacra
Summary: Someone has cast a reproducto charm on Draco, but who? DMHP, RMSB Slash DMHPOC


Harry's wand was raised discretely to his side, aimed directly at Draco Malfoy. He wasn't sure if the spell worked on humans but there was one way to find out. He let go of the anxious breath he had been holding subconsciously and parted his lips 'reproducto!' he mumbled, hurrying off down the corridor in the oposite direction from the blonde Slytherin. Amazingly, Sirius had not asked why Harry wanted the spell, and had simply given him it, much to Harry's twisted pleasure.

Draco glanced around the corridor suspiciously. Something had just happened, but what exactly, he was not sure. He decided it best to get back to the dungeons as soon as possible, perhaps he was becoming ill. And even if not, Severus would give him something to say he was. Draco made his way down the ever-changing staircases, passing his favourite portrait in the castle, that of Marlaton Malfoy. Marlaton had become famous for her services to Hogwarts in the mid 1800's. She had protected Hogwarts' students from evil forces. She was disowned, no longer allowed to hold the Malfoy name, but Draco had a certain fondness for her.

Draco made his way almost silently down to his private quarters, a present from 'Uncle' Sev. Admiring his hair and typical good looks. Then a thought stunned him. Not only was his reflection moving of its own accord, his reflection was not in a mirror. In fact, his reflection was admiring him as though he was a reflection.

Draco and the 'reflection' approached each other with similar curiosity and caution. Draco reached out and touched his 'reflection', who done likewise. The blonde jumped backwards, his wand pointed at his identical self. "Who the, what the," he mumbled before taking a step forward, entranced.

"Beautiful," they remarked in unison in an almost dreamy voice.

"You're not a reflection." Draco muttured, stunned.

"You're not, either," his reflection said, eyes wide. "This is… problematic. What do we do?" Asked the new Draco in a somewhat hushed voice.

"Harry. Harry will know." Draco said urgently. "Or… Granger… God's forbid we have to ask Granger for help." he grumbled. "Stay here… no… here, follow me," Draco said somewhat absently as he led the way to his private rooms.

Draco told 'Drconis' to stay in the room whilst he got Harry, before leaving the room and the dungeons in top speed. Where would Harry be now? Draco headed for Gryffindor tower and decided Harry was most likely down in the Defence Against the Dark Arts class with Remus and Sirius. Draco didn't like Lupin or Black at first, but they had grown on him. Since his fathers arrest and death, they had become almost fathers to him. Sirius was, after all, his uncle. Sirius' powers were a welcome addition to Hogwarts' after his official release, patroling the castle as Padfoot and using his transfiguration abilities to assist Professor McGonogal in her lessons, and using his Counter Dark Art abilities to assist Lupin, his boyfriend, in his lessons. Having a gay teacher at Hogwarts was nothing new, may of the staff were at least bi-sexual, Severus, for example - he didn't like to admit it, but everyone knew Dumbledore and Severus' chats at night didn't involve as many words as actions! But to have a couple teaching at Hogwarts was something which was unheard of, until now.

Draco entered the room at top speed, eyes fixed on Harry. Who was sitting on a desk in front of his GodFather and his 'adopted' GodFather, nibbling his lip and laughing in that totally adorable way.

"Harry," Draco said urgently. "Harry, there's an er… problem," he said contemplatively.

"Problem? What? Hair gel is in your bathroom in the medicine cabinet sweetie, I moved it when I was-" Harry smiled but his words were cut short.

"Not that," his blonde boyfriend snarled. "There's two of me… there's… another Draco, there should only be one of me, now there's two!" Draco said poutily.

"Oh," Harry said flushing slightly.

Remus leapt from Siruis' arms, wand drawn and looking flustered.

"It's ok Remus…" Harry smiled. "Probably just a Reproducto charm…" he said calmly, glancing at his GodFathers and grinning wickedly at Sirius.

Remus eyed Harry suspiciously and grinned, "You seem to know a lot about it, Harry." Remus said finaly.

Harry blushed once more, "No… no… just uhm…" he trailed off.

Sirius pulled Remus back onto the desk and into his arms and gave Harry a knowing grin. "I'm sure our Harry can deal with whatever it is, and I'm sure I can come up with Much-More-Fun-Things-For-Us-To-Do." Sirus cooed.

Remus coloured and burried himself further in Sirius' arms mumbling something like "PleaseSiriusnotinfrontofHarryandDraco. Getmetobedsoon-mmmm-."

Sirius laughed lightly and nodded at Harry, "Go take care of it," he said finaly.

Harry leaned in to give Remus and Sirius a hug, and Draco done likewise before Harry and Draco left, hand in hand.

"Harry? What are you going to do?" Draco asked worridly as they made their way down the steps to their room.

"Mmm… UnatoiaProductio" Harry said faintly. "But we'll see when we get there," he added, grinning.

When they reached their shared room, Harry glanced both of the Draco's up and down, eyes wide and a smirk any Malfoy would be proud of. "Sit on the bed, please," Harry said eventually.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Draco asked, trying desperately to keep all notes of worry from his voice and failing miserably.

"Well," Harry said thoughtfully. "Threesome?" he said eventually.

Draco's eyes went wide in horror as he stared at his new-found twin. "Potter! You. Can. Not. Be. S-E-R-I-O-U-S." Draco snarled sternly.

"Mmm," Harry moaned sliding a hand over his chest and stomach to his tight black jeans. "Two. Malfoys." He groaned as he closed his eyes, slipping a finger into his mouth and sucking on it enthusiastically.

"Potter," Draco pleaded. "Potter, please stop," he pleaded desperately. "Oh god, Harry please… Harry! Harry!" Draco groaned.

"Two Malfoy's." Harry concluded.

Draco groaned once more in disaproval, "It's incest… it's wrong… it's…"

"Hot as the fiery depths of hell," Harry added, offering a lopsided grin. "And it's hardly incest… is jacking off incest?" he asked.

"Potter!" Draco spat incredulous. "I'm a _Malfoy, _I don't do such things!"

Harry pounced on Draco, pinning him onto their bed on all fours, "Like fuck," he purred.

Unnoticed Draconis was licking his lips in the same seductive way that Draco done, and slowly stroking his growing erection through his trousers.

"Draco," Harry said giggling, "Do all Malfoy's really get off thinking about themselves or just you?"

"Just me, I'm too sexy not toooo" Draco mumbled as Harry pushed his cock against him once more.

"Come," Harry said hypnotically to Draconis. "Come," he repeated as the entranced blonde approached the couple cautiously. Harry pulled his arms around the boys neck, pulling him closed. Harry was plundering the blondes mouth with his own as one hand strayed to Draco's lap and began to un-zip his Armani pants.

Harry parted from Draconis slowly, turning to the other blonde, "See, you're getting off on it," he smirked and promptly used his other hand to access Draconis' pants in somewhat similar fashions. Harry was jacking off two identical Draco's, who were making identical moans, and stroking him in identical places. Harry got his wish.

Harry's hand worked both boys simultaneously until he stopped abruptly. Both blondes made similar whimpers of disaproval which made Harry want to squeal, in total delight.

Harry lay back as both Draco's began to unbutton his shirt, kissing patterns over his chest and toned stomach, down to the waistband of his tight jeans. Tongues daring under as far as the denim would allow. Two hands grasped his zipper in uison and tugged. Two hands flicked open the button and two hands plundered his tight black boxers. Harry groaned as two tongues flickered up and down his length and as two soft hands cupped his balls. Two of everything, just like Harry wanted!

Harry arched his back in order to slide off his jeans, his white shirt open exposing his smooth, hairless chest and stomach, give his 'path of glory' starting just below his navel.

"I belive," the Draco's said in total unison. "You wanted two Malfoy's in you?" They smirked, once more, in unison.

Harry made a strangled noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan before coming to his feet. Anticipation evident in his eyes. He positioned Draconis sitting, legs open at the head of the bed, and Draco kneeling at the bottom. Then he crawled between them. His tongue darted out to spiral over the head of Draconis' dick, earning Harry a moan from the blonde. He vaguely heard a muttured lubrication spell and felt Draco inch inside him. Harry's hips bucked against Draco's. Draco placed his hands firmly on Harry's hips taking long, firm strokes into his raven-haired lover.

Draconis' hips were riving into Harry's mouth, moans and whimpers escaping his throat. Harry began to pick up his pace as Draconis' hips began to work faster, the blonde in question stroked Harry's shoulders and back encouragingly.

Draco's hand coiled around Harry's waist to the hardness that could be found there, and his hand fisted around it. Draco moaned and made some unintelligible mumble directed at Harry along the lines of "_love having a **perverted **bastard as a **boyfriend**_!"

Harry's eminent orgasm was fast approaching. And by the throaty noises escaping the other boys, their's wasn't far behind. Draco was slamming into Harry ever harder, and Draconis began gasping for breath as his hips bucked further and his back arched, the blondes came at the same time as Harry, and they collapsed in a heap of still-perfect blonde hair and tousled black hair.

"Gotta. Do. That. Again." they panted together. And, oh yes, they would.

Harry's wand raised lazily to Draconis, "UnatoiaProductio," he muttured half-heartedly before curling into Draco.

End


End file.
